


atypical

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 21:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19680130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he doesn't typically hook-up with strangers, especially ones that wears lipstick.





	atypical

"i don’t usually do this."

"do what?"

they met in a bar. somewhere no one knows him. somewhere new. somewhere he can be. kyungsoo was on his first shot of bourbon, his third of whiskey, when he felt her gaze, unsubtle and unignorable, as it tickled his skin like her crimson nails. she made some lewd comment about an interest on meeting his pet snake, and he let it slide because he had a thing for long legs, especially long legs with a pretty face and filthy mouth.

"strange women."

they left for the motel in no time at all. it was all touches filled with promises and whispered words of temptation on his ears. kyungsoo couldn’t figure out why it was so easy. why the thought of sliding his hands up her dress, pulling off her panties was so exciting.

at the motel room, under the tacky yellow glare of the overhead light, he pushed her against the wall and she let him, her body shivery and yielding, all shallow breath and gripping fingers even as she towers over him a good foot taller than he was. the brown of her hair soft as it curls on her nape, the tips of her pointy ears reddening as he licked a trail on her jaw, suckle a hickey on the long column of her neck, and grinded softly against her legs.

"who are you calling strange?"

her lipstick was sticky and left smudges on the corner of his mouth. she didn’t stay still long enough to be kissed properly and his mouth, he found, were so eager to taste her he didn't mind the way she shivered and twisted and fell apart under him. if anything it jolted the arousal in his veins, licks further a white hot stripe of desire down his cock.

he moved her to the bed, where her dress fell apart like wet tissue paper and she arched fetchingly beneath him, all red and sweaty and wet. incredibly putty under his touch. beautiful and tantalizing in his eyes. his rough palms mapped out her long supple legs, kissed each of the calluses on her fingertips, and his tongue circled her navel as she spread her legs for him.

"you."

afterwards, kyungsoo lay on his back and caught his breath, turning his head to look at his equally spent companion.

he stares until he feels his heart lurch and titter a nostalgic song in his head, all sweet and kind and tastes almost like a future. he stares until soft brown eyes meets him, until big hands reaches for his own, intertwines their fingers. he stares until a low voice belts out a soft surprised laugh that makes him feel like he was home at last.

"you are very strange."

chanyeol's messed up, swollen, and painted lips smiled back at him. "shut up. you loved it kyungsoo-yah."

"i do." he pauses, leans in to press a lingering kiss on those red alluring lips. "and i love you."


End file.
